rh_inspirationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Motörhead – Bad Magic
frame|Motörhead – Bad Magic Bad Magic von Motörhead aus England ist ihr 23. und letztes Album in vier Jahrzehnten. Es ist am 28. August 2015 bei UDR Music erschienen. *rockig-punkiger Heavy Metal – 13 Tracks, 42:57 min Bad Magic hat in Deutschland Platz 1 der Charts erreicht ... *'Video-Clip' – (2:21 min) - zum Track Electricity *'Fan-Video' – (3:54 min) - zum Track Thunder & Lightning Vorgänger: Aftershock (2013) : → Siehe auch Black Sabbath – 13, Monster Magnet – Last Patrol Review im RockHard Bad Magic ist Album des Monats September 2015 im RH #340 und Jan Jaedike gibt begeistert 9,0: "Wenn ich bei 'Motörhead' ´ne rosarote Fanbrille trage, dann mit Blick auf die legendäre Kilmister/Clarke/Taylor-Besetzung. Irgendwelche „Für ´nen gesundheitlich angeschlagenen knapp 70-Jährigen ist Lemmy noch ganz gut in Form“-Sprüche kann man sich ebenfalls schenken. Denn hier geht´s schlicht und - vor allem - ergreifend um das neue Motör-Prachtstück „'Bad Magic'“. Und das Ding ist, wie auch immer Lemmy, Gitarrist Phil Campbell, Drummer Mikkey Dee und Produzenten-Genius Cameron Webb das hinbekommen haben, der beste neue Motör-Öutput seit „'Bastards'“, also seit über 20 Jahren. Dafür reichen einige Feinjustierungen: Die Speed-Tracks treten souverän Arsch, die Midtempo-Dröhner sind riffgewaltig und heavy (und ´Shoot Out All Of Your Lights´ als Kombination dieser beiden Schubladen ein ganz besonderer Volltreffer), die puren Rock´n´Roll-Songs leichtfüßig mitreißend. Die instrumentale Detailverliebtheit beeindruckt, ohne der Band ihren basischen Signature-Sound zu nehmen. Im Gegenteil: Selten rauschten so viele Motör-Hits unter drei Minuten durchs Ziel. Sahnehäubchen ist das ´Sympathy For The Devil´-Cover. In dem Rolling-Stones-Classic geht Lemmy auf wie seit ´Leaving Here´ und ´The Train Kept A-Rollin´´-Zeiten bei keiner Fremdkomposition mehr. Ein Prunkstück jeder Motör-Cöllectiön!" Tracklist von Bad Magic Bad Magic hat 13 Tracks und dauert 42:57 min. Die ganzen offiziellen Tracks waren 2015 in D. noch gesperrt. : 01 – Victory or Die – 3:08 – flott 02 – Thunder & Lightning – 3:06 – 03 – Fire Storm Hotel – 3:35 – 04 – Shoot Out All of Your Lights – 3:15 – 05 – The Devil – 2:54 – 06 – Electricity – 2:17 – flotter Rocker 07 – Evil Eye – 2:20 – 08 – Teach Them How to Bleed – 3:13 – 09 – Till the End – 4:05 – ruhig und ernst 10 – Tell Me Who to Kill – 2:57 – 11 – Choking on Your Dreams – 3:33 – 12 – When the Sky Comes Looking for You – 2:58 – 13 – Sympathy for the Devil – 5:35 – (Rolling Stones) - cooles Finale Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von Bad Magic: *Metal.de – Review: 8 / 10 *Metalnews – Review: 5 / 7 *Stormbringer.at – Review: 4,5 / 5 – *Powermetal.de – Review: 8,5 / 10 *Metal1.info – Review: 9 / 10 – *MetalHammer – Review: 6 / 7 Weitere Links: *'RH-Forumsthread' – ein Riesen-Thread im Traditionell-Forum in 2015 *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album *Silver Lining – die Seite bei der Plattenfirma (UDR wurde 2017? umbenannt) Kategorie:RH 340 Kategorie:(Jan) Kategorie:Heavy